


I don't want to synchronize...

by thecolorofstars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorofstars/pseuds/thecolorofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going through your head when you know where it's going to end up?</p>
<p>[S] Dirk: Synchronize spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to synchronize...

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about what Dirk was probably thinking and my hands started moving. I shouldn't be given a keyboard. I'm going to go work on Rewind Please now, that will be up in a day or two. I'm learning how to drive that's taking up too much time.

Alright, it’s time to finish this. Well, this part of it at least. All of this continues after I do this, even I do. My dreamself does. Close enough, right? Fuck this, I don’t even know why I have to do this. Okay, I actually totally do, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Roxy should be somewhere near Jane now, waking her up. I’ve got to go pick them up. They could survive without me, they’d get through it eventually. I’m sure of it. Roxy’s the Hero of Void, of course they’d be fine. Jake wouldn’t though. Jake’s going to die in a fiery explosion of lava if I don’t do this. That’s something that can’t happen, not when I can stop it. It’s time to suck it up. Well, first I should deal with this bucket. The bucket is definitely more important, the rest can wait for the bucket. I didn’t just stall by sending a bucket to myself. That is something I did not do. Oh well, at least I’ll have a good way to wake him up now. Time to do this. I’ve got to do this now. My bro would have done it. He would have killed himself a million times if he knew it would help his friends. I’ve just gotta put this over my head, it won’t hurt to much. It won’t hurt very much at all. I just have to put it over my head. I’ll make i-

“Woah Dirk, did Jakey really just kiss you?”

“Dirk, I think he just kissed your severed head.”

“Wow, that’s weird!”

“Disgusting.”

Made it.


End file.
